In regard to the light-emitting element such as an LED, an increase in temperature thereof results in a lowering in optical output and adversely influences the service life. Therefore, in a lamp in which a solid-state light-emitting element such as an LED and EL element are used as its light source, it is necessary to prevent the temperature of the light-emitting element from rising in order to improve various characteristics such as service life and efficiency. Conventionally, in this type of LED lamp, such a type of LED lamp has been known which is provided with a columnar radiator between a substrate having LEDs disposed thereon and a cap and the substrate is attached to the peripheral edge at the end face of the radiator (For example, refer to Patent Document 1).